The invention pertains to fluid detection, and particularly to laser detection of fluids. More particularly, the invention pertains to detection of trace fluids.
There appears to be a need for a compact sensor that can detect and identify fluids with very high sensitivity, for applications related to security, industrial process control, and air quality control.